Más que guardián y cazadora
by Arya Bromsson
Summary: Aviso: Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Mayo "Oliver y Katie" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw" / A pesar del supuesto rechazo, para Oliver ella siempre será más que su rubia cazadora


_Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible es propiedad de Jotaká Rowling, sólo puedo adjudicarme la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

* * *

_Aviso: Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Mayo "Oliver y Katie" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

_Dedicado a la querida y adorada __wood-katie quien fue de gran ayuda_

* * *

**Pareja: Oliver/Katie**

**Palabras: 2,716 (según Word)**

**Más que guardián y cazadora**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katie respiró hondo. Ése, ése era el momento de decírselo. Y él no la rechazaría, podía ver en sus ojos que le profesaba el mismo cariño.

–Estoy enamorada de ti, Oliver –dijo, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Él le dedicó una mirada sorprendida.

–Ka… Katie…

Se acercó a él, con una expresión de ternura, su confusión era adorable.

–Yo no, Katie.

El corazón dejó de latirle por unos segundos, para después reanudar su marcha con un doloroso palpitar. Un escozor en los ojos le indicó que estaba a punto de empezar a llorar.

–Lo siento –Oliver intentó acercarse, pero se alejó.

–Está bien –balbuceó, tenía ganas de huir, encerrarse en su dormitorio y no salir jamás, Leanne podía alimentarla–. Yo… debo… ir… adiós –soltó antes de dar media vuelta y correr en dirección al castillo, llorando de forma silenciosa.

* * *

–Para ya, Katie –Leanne frunció el ceño–. Se me hace sumamente masoquista de tu parte pasarte torturándote por eso, fue hace casi un mes.

Ella suspiró.

–No puedo evitarlo, lo peor es que no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza. Tal vez si yo…

–Para –la interrumpió con brusquedad Leanne, enderezándose del árbol donde estaba recargada–. Que Oliver sea un bruto que no quiere aceptar y luchar por lo que ama es su problema, tú no. ¿Entiendes? Eres perfecta tal y como estás ahora. No quiero que te auto-desprecies porque no me quedará más remedio que golpearte con tu escoba.

Katie soltó una risa floja.

–Eso es, ríe, es mejor que toda esa mier…

–Leanne –la cortó con una sonrisa enorme.

–Hola, Katie –Cedric sonrió–. Te estaba buscando, podemos…

–Claro, claro –Leanne se levantó con una sonrisa pícara–. Háganlo aquí, que yo tengo asuntillos pendientes con… Alicia. No hagan cosas raras –se despidió, guiñándole un ojo.

Katie se sonrojó, sabía lo que venía, últimamente Diggory la seguía porque quería que saliera con uno de sus amigos.

–Quiere salir contigo.

–Si viene y me dice en persona le diré que sí –soltó ella, sorprendida por su arrebato.

Él la miró de igual forma.

–¿Segura? –su tono de voz hizo que riera.

–Segura.

–Se lo diré, vendrá de inmediato –aseguró el capitán antes de levantarse y correr, pero a medio camino se dio la vuelta–. ¡Eres la mejor, Katie! –gritó antes de seguir.

Ella se sonrojó de nuevo pues con el grito Diggory había conseguido que todos los que se encontraban a unos metros a la redonda la miraran con una sonrisa sugestiva.

–No estoy saliendo con él, es su amigo el que quiere algo –masculló pero nadie la escuchó, ni siquiera su capitán de quidditch, quien tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como si quisiera matar a alguien.

* * *

Oliver esbozó una enorme sonrisa que, estaba seguro, podría partir su cara en dos, a lo lejos se encontraba una chica con una melena rubia, pero podría decir con seguridad de que se trataba de Katie Bell, la chica que lo volvía loco.

A pesar de los años transcurridos desde la última vez que se habían visto los sentimientos seguían intactos.

¿Cómo debería acercarse?

¿Con un "Hola, tantos años sin vernos", "de nuevo en un campo de quidditch" o un "estás hermosa"?

Las palabras se le atoraron cuando se imaginó frente a la chica, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso en su dirección un par de brazos lo detuvieron con fuerza.

–¿Qué…?

–Hola, ex capitán –Fred lo saludó con una sonrisa enorme–. ¿Hacia dónde te dirigías?

–Iba a ver a Katie –su lengua acarició su nombre, ya no era el mismo adolescente dominado por las hormonas o inseguridades sobre si lo suyo con ella iba o no a funcionar, además del miedo irracional acerca de la diferencia de edad, ahora esas trabas le parecían algo ridículo.

–Oh, no, no lo creo –una carcajada hizo que volteara al otro lado, donde George sacudía la cabeza con un aire divertido–. No irás con la hermosa cazadora rubia.

La ira lo inundó, intentó zafarse de los brazos de los gemelos pero, por primera vez en la vida, descubrió que no podía hacerlo como antes.

–¿Por qué no puedo?

–No creo que a su prometido le gustaría que te acercaras a ella –respondió Fred con sencillez.

Un dolor lo recorrió.

–¿Pro-prometido?

¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Cómo… cómo era que Katie lo había olvidado tan pronto? ¿Por qué el dolor no se iba?

–Sí –Jack apareció frente a él con una sonrisa triste–. Se ven muy felices, mira –se hizo a un lado, señalando el lugar donde se encontraba ella, con la diferencia de estar en compañía de un chico con un enorme parecido con Cedric Diggory.

El dolor se expandió, impidiéndole hablar.

¿Diggory con su Katie?

–Ya no es tuya –Angelina apareció usando su uniforme de las Holyhead Harpies.

–Yo… –Oliver inspiró hondo.

–¿Irás a la boda? –Alicia apareció al lado de Jack, dedicándole una sonrisa amable–. Todos iremos ahí. Incluso Harry.

–Sí –confirmó el aludido, detrás de él–. Incluso llevaré a Hermione, recuerdo que durante el partido contra Hufflepuff querías besarla.

–¡Nos ayudó para que pudieras ver! ¡A mí me gusta otra! –soltó, intentando liberarse una vez más, para correr hacia donde estaba Katie y besarla, no podía ser tarde, no. No. No. No.

–Alto ahí, Wood –Leanne lo fulminó con la mirada, colocándose al lado de su mejor amigo–. No irás con Katie, ¿sabes cuánto sufrió después de tu rechazo? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto le costó superarte? No, claro que no. Pero te lo diré: mucho. Y ahora que puede ser feliz con alguien a quien no le importan esas tonterías de la edad no puedes ir y arruinarlo todo. No lo permitiré.

–Yo estoy enamorado de ella –Oliver intentó liberarse de nuevo.

Jack suspiró.

–Es tarde, amigo –su tono serio lo asustó en serio, agudizando el dolor que seguía instalado en su cuerpo–. Se casan mañana.

Mañana.

Mañana sería oficialmente de Diggory y él estaría definitivamente fuera de su vida, mente y corazón.

–No. No. No –sus fuerzas lo abandonaron, poco a poco fue desmoronándose, aterrizando en el mullido pasto del campo de quidditch, que de pronto se volvió duro y frío.

–Es tarde, Oliver –la voz de Jack sonaba cerca, pero no podía levantar la mirada.

Todo se volvió oscuro.

–Mañana se casa –Leanne suspiró–. Lo lamento, Wood.

–Es tarde, Oliver –¿por qué Jack seguía torturándolo con eso?–. Vamos, amigo, es tarde.

Se tapó las orejas con la esperanza de no poder oír lo que rompía a cada segundo su corazón.

"Idiota, cobarde, iluso, obsesionado…"

–¡Oliver! –la voz de Jack sonó muy cerca y fuerte, provocando que abriera sus ojos.

Nunca experimentó tanto alivio como en aquel instante, cuando comprendió que todo había sido sólo un sueño y, al final del día, ya estaba olvidado.

* * *

–Katie tiene una cita –canturreó Fred con una risa estruendosa.

Ella se sonrojó, mirando alrededor, pero sólo estaban las chicas y los gemelos cerca para escucharlo.

–¿Cuándo será? –Alicia sonrió con alegría.

–En unos minutos –Leanne acomodó unas hebras de su cabellera rubia–. La bajé aquí antes para que todos le dieran el visto bueno.

–Si se propasa contigo amanecerá con varias cosas no agradables en su cuerpo –George le guiñó el ojo.

–Todo saldrá bien, Katie –Angelina suspiró–. Debes traerlo muy loco, quiero decir, ¿no puede esperar a la próxima salida a Hogsmeade? ¿A dónde te llevará?

–Tal vez una cena romántica a los baños de Myrtle _la llorona_, probablemente ella misma sea su camarera y cocinera –apuntó Fred entre risas.

–Y Peeves cantará su mejor repertorio –apuntó Leanne con una risita.

–¿Estás conmigo o con ellos? –Katie frunció el ceño, fingiendo estar enojada.

–Contigo, por supuesto, pero esto hace que no estés tan nerviosa, ¿ves? Ya no estás temblando.

–Tranquila, Bell –George le dio unas palmaditas–. No estaremos ahí, puedes estar tranquila por eso.

–O muy triste –Fred hizo una mueca–. Porque ninguno de los dos es tu cita.

–Tendrás que vivir con el dolor por el resto de tu vida, Katie –Leanne la abrazó–. Te ayudaré a sobrevivir.

Ella río, devolviéndole el abrazo. Era cierto, hablar de tonterías hacía que sus nervios se disiparan.

–Ya es hora. Ve para el vestíbulo –Leanne se separó.

Katie respiró hondo.

–Gracias –susurró, poniéndose de pie.

–Para eso estamos, pequeña campana –los gemelos le sonrieron y ella volvió a reír antes de dirigirse a la salida de la Sala Común, cuando estuvo en el pasillo se encontró con Oliver.

Los dos se quedaron mudos, ella evitó sonrojarse o ponerse a llorar, después de su declaración fallida cuando se encontraban juntos las cosas siempre se ponían tensas, los entrenamientos ya no eran divertidos como antes, sus peleas incomodaban a todo el equipo y extrañaba los días en los que él la perseguía por todos lados para discutir estrategias o estudiar en la biblioteca.

–Katie –que pronunciara su nombre todavía le provocaba un escalofrío, a pesar de su rechazo lo seguía queriendo, seguía poniéndose celosa de las chicas que se le insinuaban y que siempre eran rechazadas, seguía pendiente de él, por eso había aceptado la cita con el amigo de Diggory, con la esperanza de que su mente y corazón se dirigieran a otra parte.

–Hola, Wood.

–Es algo tarde, ¿vas a las cocinas?

Estuvo a punto de esbozar una sonrisa, todavía recordaba el momento en el que la había cachado en su excursión nocturna a ese lugar debido a sus antojos nocturnos.

–No realmente –murmuró, evitando mirarlo a los ojos, si lo veía podría sincerarse y soltar la verdad. Que lo quería, que seguía soñando con él, a pesar de que no sentía lo mismo por ella–. Yo… debo… adiós –soltó antes de huir rumbo al vestíbulo, evitando mirar atrás, no quería volver a llorar como aquel día.

* * *

–¡Oh, no! ¡Wood viene ahí! –puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar a los gemelos–. ¡Por favor, no más entrenamientos!

–Estamos en semana de descanso –les recordó cuando estuvo a su lado–. He estado investigando un poco sobre las estrategias de Ravenclaw y…

–Oliver –lo interrumpió Angelina, con una mueca–. Te queremos, pero si no quieres terminar con algo enterrado en tu preciosa… hum… anatomía, deja de hablar de quidditch, por favor.

Leanne esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

–Me pregunto si Katie estará bien con Michael.

Oliver inmediatamente la miró. ¿Quién Michael?

–¿No sabías, Oliver? –ella soltó un jadeo sorprendido– Michael Jones es amigo de Diggory y la invitó a salir. Espero que todo salga bien y terminen juntos. No le haría daño, total, nadie está interesado en salir con ella.

Oliver hizo un esfuerzo para no fruncir el ceño, ¿Katie con alguien más? Pero no debía sorprenderle, no después de su rechazo, además de que ella era hermosa, divertida, honesta, refrescante y cazadora, una chica irresistible, probablemente uno de sus defectos era apoyar a las Holyhead Harpies.

–Probablemente la bese –añadió Angelina, mirándolo con una mueca de incredulidad–. Y nuestra Katie será una Jones.

Los gemelos silbaron y él sintió la rabia crecer en su interior, aunque no debía de molestarle eso, Katie merecía a alguien de su edad, que la comprendiera y…

–Katie y Michael be-sán-do-se –canturreó Fred mientras George hacía unos sonidos de succión.

Oliver se los imaginó, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de bajar, interrumpir la dichosa cita y…

No. No podía, a pesar de quererla recordaba las palabras de su ex novia, diciéndole que cualquier chica cuerda preferiría salir con el calamar antes que con él, debido a que no sabía ser una persona normal. Esbozó una sonrisa triste antes de subir a su dormitorio, atormentándose una y otra vez con la idea de Katie besándose con el tal Michael.

–¿Qué tienes, Oliver? –Jack escudriñó su rostro cuando puso un pie en la habitación.

–Tiene una cita con Michael Jones –soltó, sin fuerzas.

–¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿No decías que lo mejor era que saliera con un tipo normal? ¿No la rechazaste para que buscara a alguien más?

–Sí –espetó, abatido–. Es sólo que… no pensé que llegaría a… sentir esto.

–Ve a por ella.

–No.

–Hazlo.

–No.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque merece a…

–Te merece a ti y tú a ella, estoy cansado de que pienses esas porquerías.

Oliver negó con la cabeza.

–Es muy chica, yo…

–Bien –lo cortó Jack, irritado–. Entonces déjala en su cita, regodéate en tu sufrimiento e imagina que todo sale bien, que se enamora de él, sales de Hogwarts y pierdes contacto con ella, se reencuentran y te das cuenta de que la perdiste en serio. Que ya no siente y no volverá a sentir lo mismo por ti, pero tú seguirás igual de enamorado porque, admitámoslo, no podrás ni querrás querer a otra chica porque Katherine Bell es espeluznantemente perfecta para un tipo como tú. ¿Escuchas, Oliver?

Pero en realidad no escuchaba, recordó su sueño: ella tan cerca y al mismo tiempo inalcanzable, podría verlo perfectamente en este momento, no tendría otro remedio que empezar a acostumbrarse a la idea de verla con alguien más.

Oírla a hablar de él a escondidas, descubrir esa mirada enamorada cada que el nombre del chico salga a discusión, que lo defienda a capa y espada, que se emocione, que lo bese…

Corrió hacia la Sala Común, bajando a tropezones las escaleras, se detuvo delante de Leanne, sin aliento.

–Ella…

–En los jardines, cerca del lago. Apúrate –le guiñó el ojo y fue el detonante para que volviera a salir corriendo con un objetivo en su mente: decirle a Katie Bell que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Sólo esperaba no llegar tarde.

* * *

Gracias a su puesto como guardián todavía conservaba el aliento cuando llegó a los jardines, a lo lejos pudo ver a su cazadora, al lado de Michael, estaban a unos metros y aun no lo habían visto.

El valor y determinación lo abandonaron, debía dar media vuelta, volver. Katie no era para él.

–¡Katie! –gritó, sin detenerse, obviamente su subconsciente no estaba de acuerdo con la razón.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y, cuando sus miradas se conectaron supo que ya no volvería, que ya no se escondería. No. Katie era perfecta, probablemente él no, pero trataría de ser lo mejor. No se rendiría sin pelear.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Oliver? –su rubia cazadora frunció el ceño cuando se paró frente a ella.

"Estoy enamorado de ti. Perdóname. Intentemos estar juntos. Me importas más que el quidditch. Seamos más que guardián y cazadora"

Las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta y la mirada de Katie pasó de sorpresa a desilusión y amargura.

–Vete, Oliver –dijo con la voz temblorosa–. Estoy intentando olvidarte.

Su corazón sufrió un apretón doloroso y no supo que decir. Pero de nuevo su inconsciente reaccionó cuando iba a darle la espalda.

Si ella lo hacía sabía que no habría marcha atrás, lo olvidaría, tal vez no con Michael, pero lo haría y él no podría permitirlo. No.

Con rapidez sujetó su brazo con fuerza y delicadeza, impidiendo que le diera la espalda.

–¿Qué rayos te pas…? –empezó Katie antes de ser interrumpida por Oliver cuando éste estampó sus labios con los de ella con adoración.

Katie automáticamente cerró los ojos, pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo más hacia su pequeño cuerpo. Después de unos minutos se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas.

–Sé más que mi cazadora. Seamos más que guardián y cazadora, Katie –susurró él.

Ella suspiró, mirándolo con emoción contenida. Supo a través de sus ojos que siempre había sido correspondida, puso los ojos en blanco antes de esbozar una enorme sonrisa y asentir, después de eso se perdió mucho tiempo entre los brazos y besos de su capitán. Ahora más que eso.

* * *

Leanne miró con satisfacción como su mejor amiga y el idiota de Wood volvían a unirse en un beso apasionado. Michael llegó a su altura con una mueca.

–Me debes una White –murmuró antes de caminar hacia el castillo.

–Gracias –respondió con una sonrisa suave. Había jugado sucio, con la ayuda de las chicas, los gemelos, Jack, Diggory y Michael, pero había valido la pena con tal de ver a su amiga feliz.

Y lo haría una y otra vez cuando las cosas entre el par se volvieran difíciles.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Gracias por leer y todo._

_Es la primera vez que participo en un reto, pues espero que les haya gustado :D_

_Un beso enorme y espero leerles pronto._

_Arya Bromsson _

_;)_


End file.
